CrAcKeD!
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: What if... everyone made a wish? What would they wish for? What trials? Rewards? But what if... that wish was tainted? What would be the consequences? What burdens? Pain? What if that tainted wish came true? The jewel is cracked, and now, so is the world.
1. Canada

MCD: this randomly popped into my head and started pissing me off, so I had to write it down. *makes so much sense*

**!~(*)~!**

_What if... everyone made a wish?_

_What would they wish for?_

_What trials?_

_Rewards?_

_But what if... that wish was **tainted?**_

_What would be the consequences?_

_What burdens?_

_Pain?_

_What if that tainted wish... _

_...came **true?**_

Matthew made a wish.

He came upon the shard by accident. Kumajiro had waddled up to him with the piece of it in his mouth.

At first he was worried, but once he'd made sure that the bear had been alright, he'd studied the shard.

It glowed unnaturally. It was an odd purple color, seemingly turning darker. Or was that just the light?

It talked.

_**'I am a youkai, trapped in this jewel forever. But since you have found me, I will grant you a wish.'**_

Matthew wished that he wasn't invisible.

And it worked.

**(*)**

"A-America? England? France?" he whimpered, beaten and broken as the three advanced on him. Their faces were dark and sour, contorted with anger and pain.

"How could you?" America hissed, Texas no longer on his face. "How could you go against me? I thought you were my _brother_."

"And I thought you were my son!" England shouted angrily. "On what grounds do you have to make such accusations against the Queen and my country, and all of those threats? I barely stopped my generals from starting a war!" he cried, emerald eyes shining with unshed tears. Betrayal shone even brighter.

"Oui, Matthew." France spat, tone sober and unhappy. "You were always a good child. What 'appened?"

"I don't know what you're-" Canada tried to explain, but his voice died as he remembered.

"_You know, you shouldn't trust that jewel. It's got this weird feeling about it."_

"_Why? How do you know it won't hurt me?"_

"_Because... wait, who are you again?"_

"_I'm Matthew, Canada! Really, Kumajiro? I wish I wasn't so invisible and forgettable to everyone!"_

_**'Your wish... has been granted...' **_

Canada blinked. There they were, staring down at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Something snapped.

His eyes narrowed in disgust and he stood up, glaring at them without hesitation. He threw off his fluffy coat and rolled his neck around, cracking it.

"You want to know what happened? _You _happened." he spat and the three reeled back in shock. "_You_ happened," an accusing finger pointed at France, "_you_ happened," it moved toward England, "and _you _happened." finally it pointed to America. The three blinked in varying states of confusion.

"_You _let me go, just like that. You hardly fought for me, and didn't even care when I was gone, you stupid whore!" he shouted at France, who took a step back. "_You _stole me away from my father and paired me up with this _idiot, _not even caring what I had to say about the matter!" he screamed at England, whose eyes widened. "And then, _oho ho ho, you_!" Canada rounded on America, who had gone slack-jawed. "It was _you _that had to be the obnoxious one. It was _you _that pressure me into doing complete bullshit because I just couldn't say fucking no. It was _you _who _ruined my life_ because I happen to look a teensy bit like you, and suddenly everyone associates me with you! My best friend hates you and he sometimes beats me up because he mistakes me for _you_! Well guess what? I'm fucking _tired _of it!" Canada screamed to the heavens. He reached up and tore the goggles off of his head, throwing them to the ground and stomping on them until the glass nearly pierced his foot.

Breathing heavily and red-faced, Canada pushed past England and America with unexpected strength, ignoring the stutters and shocked stares digging into the back of his skull.

When Canada arrived home, he slammed the door so hard it nearly fell off of its hinges, successfully scaring the shit out of Kumajiro.

"C-canada! What's wrong?" he asked, uncertainly trotting up to his master. Canada didn't even glance at him and headed towards the phone, jabbing the numbers violently.

"Nothing!" he growled. Then a voice came on the other line.

"Hey, yeah, Russia. It's me, Canada. No, this is not a fucking prank call! Listen, get Cuba on the line after this, 'cos I'm calling some others. I've got some plans and I think you might be interested." Canada smirked sickly and Kumajiro's eyes widened as he scampered back into his master's room. "Call anyone who has a grudge against either France, America or England, and ask 'em for a favor."

"**No one will ever forget me now."** was the last thing the bear heard before it fainted in fear on the bed.

**!~(*)~!**

MCD: And that is how WWIII started. Wow, I am one sick mofo. And I'm thinking of more right now.

...shows you what kind of person _I _am :/


	2. Prussia

MCD: Here we go again~!

**!~(*)~!**

_What if... everyone made a wish?_

_What would they wish for?_

_What trials?_

_Rewards?_

_But what if... that wish was **tainted?**_

_What would be the consequences?_

_What burdens?_

_Pain?_

_What if that tainted wish..._

_...came **true?**_

Prussia made a wish.

He had been sitting by his favorite river when it happened.

He was kicking his feet in the cool waters when something jabbed him in the foot. He yelped, checked his lightly bleeding foot, then sat on his hands and knees, staring into the unnaturally clear water for the source of his displeasure. He would make sure that no one was dropping pieces of glass or anything in there.

However, when the foreign object glinted in the sunlight, he could only blink in confusion, as it was an odd shape and color. He reached into the water and pulled it out. A light pink shard of something, although most definitely not glass. It was too thick on one side and slightly rounded.

It talked, too.

_**'Mortal. I am youkai, a magical being with immense power. Since you have taken me from those waters, I shall grant you a wish.'**_

Prussia wished that he could relive his moments of glory.

And so it happened.

**(*)**

Prussia was shaken awake by a rough, calloused hand.

"_General Preußen! Trochu hat 90'000 Soldaten als letzter Ausweg Möglichkeit geshickt. Sie haben erweiterte und sind jetzt an der westlichen Rand von Paris. Was sollen wir tun?"_

_General Prussia! Trochu has sent 90'000 soldiers as a last resort. They have advanced and are now on the western border of Paris. _Prussia blinked uncertainly, confused. Where had he heard that before?

Memories flooded through the Prussian's mind and he gasped.

_France!_

Prussia gaped up at the officer and his blood turned cold. He _remembered_ him. But he was a human! How could he still be _alive?_ Prussia scrambled to stand up and grabbed the man's shoulders harshly, looking straight into the frightened soldier's bright blue eyes. Oh dear _Gott. _This couldn't be happening.

"_Welches Jahr ist es?" What year is it?_ he asked, startling the lower-ranking officer. _"Nun?" Well?_

The soldier collected his mind and said it uncertainly.

"_19. Januar, 1871." January 19__th__, 1871. _Prussia's mind went numb and he let go of the officer, almost not comprehending it. He had somehow gone _centuries _back in time. To this terrible time when he had fought one of his best friends. Of all people, France...

"_Woah... what _is_ this thing?"_

_**'I am a shard of the sacred jewel, mortal.'**_

"_Guwaaah! What the hell!_?_"_

_**'Kukukukukuku. Foolish being. You know not the power of which you now posess.'**_

"_What do you mean, I don't know what power? I was extremely powerful!"_

_**'Was?'**_

"_...Yeah... those times are over now, Ungeheuer. But it was totally awesome. Kesesese, I wish I could go back to those times, such glorious times! I won battles right and left and seized vital regions!"_

_**'Kukukukuku! Your wish has been granted, fool!'**_

"_Herr? Herr Preußen? Was sollten wir tun, um die Franzosen?" Sir? Sir Prussia? What should we do about the French? _the soldier asked, snapping Prussia out of his trance. Prussia deflated. He knew what he had to do next.

Faking happiness, he snickered and rubbed his hands together. _"Kesesese! Attacke! Sie werden 10 Tagen night ertragen, wenn sie ihre Positionen halten." They will not endure 10 days if they can't hold their positions. _Prussia cackled and the officer nodded, a look of relief washing over his face. He was clearly glad to have his General back.

"_Ja." _The officer saluted and Prussia nodded back, dismissing him. When he was out of sight, Prussia staggered and slumped against a horse stable, the one that he had apparently been sleeping against before. He covered his face with his hands as tears threatened to fall from his crimson eyes.

"Why?" he croaked, shaking. Why was he sentenced to this again? He knew, this time, that the French would not actually last 10 days. Because that was how it had happened before. What the _fuck _was going on!_?_

When he wished to go back to his glory days… he didn't mean back when he waged a war against one of his best friends… of course, he won this war, but France had been bitter towards him for long after. This wasn't glorious, this was torture!

"**My glory days were not when I hurt my friends to win a war!" **he cried out and slumped against the stable. Now he would have to live it all over again!

He felt a shift beneath him and when he opened his eyes, he saw Austria. _Battle of Königgrätz _rang through his mind. His eyes widened in fear. He was being sent through time again? Of course… his victories, his so called "glory days"… winning battles and seizing vital regions. Austria collapsed beneath him and Prussia's hold on the front of man's shirt tightened.

_"Nein_…_ Austria!_"

Faintly, he could hear the youkai laugh.

**!~(*)~!**

MCD: Wasn't quite sure how to end this one, but I hope you liked~! Sorry for the google German translations. And please, I hate relying on internet sources for history. **Please** tell me if i got anything wrong! Centered around the end of the Franco-prussian war and the Austro-prussian war. Thanks to Bunny W.K. for the German/Prussian translation.


End file.
